The invention is with respect to foldable shelf displays generally intended for supermarket or food store displays of products such as bakery goods and other reasonably moderate weight products for which movable lightweight for promotional displays are desirable. Such displays should offer resilience and lightweight durability which properly designed corrugated board can economically provide. Such displays as presently known in the art to applicants is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,803, issued May 1, 1979, of which the present applicant is a co-patentee.